De tragica a Magica SDS ANG WAFF Solo 2 cap
by peluches0901
Summary: UA. Serena queda completamente deshecha con un corazon roto, y solo su padre podra ayudarla para que siga adelante y encuentre nuevamente el amor. ¿Como lo ira? dejen review please
1. Tragica

Este comenzó siendo un One Shot, pero para poder contar bien la historia, seria demasiado largo para hacerlo en un solo capitulo, así que lo dividí en dos partes y se lo dedico a mi viejo, ¿por qué?, fácil, la historia es basada en un hecho de mi vida, la edad coincide, los hechos también, es parte de mi propia novela. Mi papa siempre me considero su princesa desde el día en que nací, ya que fui la primer hija mujer (por las dudas somos 5 hermanos, 3 mujeres y 2 varones jajajaja), pero él siempre me dio consejos, siempre rechazo cada novio que llevaba a casa (excepto al que hoy es mi esposo por supuesto jajjjjajaja) y eso que lleve muchos pues solo me duraban 3 o 4 meses como mucho jajajajaja (aunque hubo una excepción, mi propio Seiya, que estuvimos 4 años, pero esa es otra historia, que ya la volcare en letras, pero bueno, que padre no cela a su hijita ¿no?

Les comento que no estarán incluidos todos los personajes, porque tome solo algunos ya que en esa época de mi vida los amigos que "TENIA" eran mas o menos con las personalidades que tome.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten, besos….

Trágica

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 21 años, me he recibido en diseño grafico hace poco. Siempre me caracterizan porque soy una chica muy enamoradiza, soy de esas que a la semana se le escapa un te amo, y eso me ha traído muchos problemas. Siempre que termino una relación, me taladro la cabeza con temas románticos y lentos.

Soy fiel oyente a un programa de radio, todas las noches de 22 a 00 se llama Tu y Yo, es muy romántico, todos los días tratan un tema diferente, y con tantos novios que he tenido por supuesto siempre tengo algo para opinar, así que me tienen como una oyente VIP. Muchas veces me han pedido que vaya a la radio, pues les gusta mi voz y los consejos que doy a otros, no pueden creer que con tan corta edad, tenga tanta experiencia en relaciones.

Pero bueno por supuesto que yo como cualquier chica tengo un novio perfecto, un buen trabajo, familia que me ama y mis amigas por supuesto, pero todo eso cambio muy rápido y la historia que hoy quiero contarles comenzó en una noche de junio, cuando el frío invierno golpeaba fuertemente sobre las ventanas me desperté resaltada, por un sueño que hacia tiempo venia repitiéndose…..

-Les juro chicas, fue rarísimo, y no es la primera vez que tengo este sueño- le comentaba a mis amigas, mientras les servia un café.

-Hay Serena, pero no es nada, muchas veces el ser humano repite los sueños, sabes que son deseos reprimidos- me decía amablemente Amy, mientras tomaba una galleta.-

-Pues yo creo que tienes que tener cuidado, no me hule nada bien eso, podrías tomarlo como que algo te esta avisando- la temperamental y espiritual de Rei, trataba de encontrarle el aura y sentido a mi sueño.

-Bueno no se, espero que sea solo un sueño y nada mas- les termine diciendo, como poniendo punto final al tema- y por cierto Mina como te esta yendo en la nueva agencia- Mina, mi hermana gemela jajajaja, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de modelar, tenia un hermoso cuerpo y una personalidad única, haciéndola muy especial-

-La verdad que re bien Sere, aun no puedo creerlo, aunque hay un modelo que no deja de criticarme y encontrarme defectos a cada momento, pero nada importante- reía nerviosamente, eso significaba una sola cosa, aquel tipo la sacaba de sus casillas- Por cierto amiga, que es de Darien, hace tiempo que no lo vemos y casi ni hablas de él.

-No se que decirte amiga – de pronto sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban-

-euhh, Sere tranquila que pasa- me trataba de consolar Rei. Y la verdad no sabia que hacer, hacia tiempo que no estábamos bien, aunque yo me encontraba organizando nuestra fiesta de compromiso, él cada vez menos se hacia sentir-

-chicas la verdad…es que hace dos semanas que no se nada de él, lo he llamado y le he dejado mensajes, pero no me ha contestado, y me pidió que nunca lo visite en el hospital, así que….- listo ya lo sabían, las cosas no eran color de rosas, yo lo amaba con locura si, pero tampoco quería molestarlo y no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, siempre le hice reclamos, porque en el hospital no le pagaban mucho, y había rechazado una excelente oferta en una clínica privada y mejor paga, pero el era demasiado bueno y muy poco interesado en el dinero.-

- Bueno yo creo que deberías ir al hospital y plantarte frente a él, tienes que decirle todo lo que sientes y lo que piensas, amiga vamos, tu no eres así- Mina con sus intentos de hacerme sentir bien, pero se que tenia razón, debía enfrentarlo-

-esta bien- dije poniéndome rápidamente en pie- tienes razón, hoy mismo me voy a su trabajo y lo encaro.

Así, después de despedir a mis amigas, les comente a mis padres que iría a encontrarme con Darien, a mi padre no le gustaba mucho él, la edad no era problema, pero según el había algo que no le gustaba, pero respetaba mi decisión. Mi madre, ella feliz, porque le caía estupendamente, y porque siempre nos llevaba ambas de compras. Se la gano fácil por así decirlo.

Y bueno, tome el autobús que me llevo directo al hospital, cuando llegue el estaba en una cirugía, así que fui a su casa porque no sabia cuanto podría demorar eso y la verdad no quería que todo pasara de hoy. Cuando llegue me encontré con Michiru, la hermana que estaba con su marido Haruka y la pequeña Hotaru, él como no ganaba mucho no podía pagarse un alquiler, así que vivía con ellos.

Por supuesto me recibieron de maravilla, me puse a conversar con Michiru de los detalles que aun faltaban para la fiesta, mientras la pequeña dibujaba y Haruka nos hacia la comida. Que bien me sentía en aquella familia, tendríamos un hermoso futuro con Darien, estaba cien por cien segura de aquello. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, la familia se había despedido y se acostaron, yo como siempre fui a recostarme al dormitorio de él, encendí el estereo y estaba puesto el CD de Cristian Castro, que cada noche que estábamos juntos escuchábamos, puse el tema "Ángel" mi preferido de este álbum. Las canciones pasaron y el sueño me venció, no se en que momento, pero sentí una calida caricia recorriendo mi rostro, cuando abrí los ojos, ahí estaba él, regalándome esa sonrisa que sabia me volvía loca.

- Perdón por despertarte Princesa, no era mi intención- me dijo mientras me daba de probar de sus labios-

-mmhhh…. Si cada vez me vas a pedir perdón espero que se repita- le dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraía hacia mi lado- te extrañe mucho, esta todo bien entre nosotros, hice algo que te molesto – le pregunte sin rodeos, pero el me observaba a los ojos y lentamente acariciaba mi largo cabello, enredando sus dedos entre ellos-

- No preciosa, todo esta bien quédate tranquila, se de los mensajes que me dejaste, pero estas dos semanas estuve con mucho trabajo, estoy preparando un proyecto para presentar, lo sabes- lo recordé en ese momento, que tonta, y yo suponiendo cualquier cosa-

-Pero bueno amor, al menos podrías haberme telefoneado aunque sea para decirme buenas noches, no se, algo- trate de decirle lo mas calmada posible, pero el noto como voz se quebraba-

-Lo siento princesa, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, por cierto, la presentación será en Agosto, iras cierto, necesito tu apoyo- que podía decirle, no había nada que le negara, aunque sabia que era una perdida de tiempo y dinero, pero debía estar con él-

-por supuesto, ahí estaré- le dije, y lo abracé fuertemente, tenia un mal presentimiento, no podía estar tranquila, pero había tiempo aun, así que le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, y el me respondió con un hermoso beso, en ese momento nos perdimos en nuestras caricias y la noche paso rápidamente, a las 5:30 me acompaño a tomar un taxi, debía llegar antes de las 7, ya que mi papa llegaba a esa hora, porque hacia seguridad por las noches.

Llegue a salvo, y a tiempo, me acosté y al rato el despertador sonó, maldición debía ir a trabajar y no descanse nada, pero valió la pena.

La semana paso de igual forma de tranquila que siempre, cuando llego el viernes, con mis amigas nos juntamos en casa para programar la salida del viernes que siempre era solo de chicas, los sábados yo se los dedicaba a Darien, cuando los tenia libres por supuesto.

- bueno, hora de ponernos al día primero, que paso con Darien, cuenta con detalle- me pregunto Mina sin vueltas, así que les explique todo lo de aquella noche-

-mmmhhh- indagaba Rei – no se no es que yo siempre tenga ser la pesimista pero la verdad que no le creo- listo genial tenia que abrir la boca.

- no seas así de pesimista Rei, por favor – decía enojada Mina- yo pienso que él dice la verdad.

- Si además, teniendo en cuenta lo que consume el trabajo en un hospital – la acompañaba Amy- yo también pienso como Mina – Y así continuaban debatiendo, claro como ellas no tenían novio, siempre debían opinar sobre mi noviazgo, pero bueno eran mis amigas, y se que siempre velaran por mi-

- bueno pero no creen que podríamos organizar a donde vamos a ir esta noche – les dije para que terminaran con el tema- aparte necesito ir a comprarme ropa.

- Pero Serena ya te compraste la semana pasada, y la anterior y la anterior, debes tener algo que ponerte – me decía Amy, como siempre, a ella no le gustaba que yo gastara todo mi sueldo en ropa para salir-

- Hay…Amy…..sabes que no me gusta ir con la misma ropa, suficiente con que haya solo dos discos, mira si alguien se da cuenta que llevo lo mismo que otra vez – le dije poniendo mi cara de perrito mojado y tocándome la frente como si me estuviera por dar algo.

- esta bien – dijo mi amiga sintiéndose vencida, y así fuimos las cuatro de compras, yo me compre una minifalda negra bien entallada, con un pequeño tajo en la pierna izquierda, bien sexy, y un corset de imitación de cuero, color negro, con unos detalles de encaje en el centro, lo quería porque al otro día lo usaría con él, quería sorprenderlo, pero por supuesto siempre me gustaba mostrarme en la disco.

Después de las compras fuimos a casa como siempre, cenamos unas pizzas, y comenzamos a maquillarnos, mientras bebíamos un vino O2, de chandon, por supuesto, me encantan los vinos espumantes. Tardamos como siempre 3 horas en arreglarnos, cuando ya dieron las 1:30, fuimos a bailar, la pasamos súper, Mina se la paso bailando toda la noche con el que supuestamente siempre la critica en el trabajo, su nombre era Yaten, medio antipático, no era de mi tipo, pero ella estaba muy contenta que él le respondía. Amy por su parte se retiro a las 3, no le gustaba ir, pero lo hacia para que no la torturemos, y Rei, bue como siempre se perdió con ese melenudo que siempre se encuentran y se la pasan en la parte de los reservados.

Yo por mi parte, me encanta bailar, así que no decía que no a ninguna invitación, pero por supuesto siempre tenia que aparecer Diamante, él es mi mejor amigo, somos amigos desde los 13 años, tuvimos una relación a esa edad, pero ni cuenta, luego nos convertimos en confidentes y hoy es como un hermano para mi, siempre me cuida, a decir verdad a él tampoco le caía bien Darien, pero mientras no me lastimara siempre me apoyaba. Nos fuimos a la barra, mientras nos poníamos al día y como siempre escuchaba su Sermón de que debería estar sola para disfrutar, que no me comprometiera etc.

Y así eran nuestras salidas, por supuesto al día siguiente no pude ver a Darien, por mas que me quede dormida esperándolo no llego, pero el domingo aunque sea me llamo, conversamos por casi 2 horas por teléfono, mientras estábamos acostados cada uno en su casa.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, llego sin darme cuenta Agosto, ya solo faltaban 5 meses para nuestro compromiso, estaba emocionada, ya tenia todo listo, solo faltaba esperar un mes antes para entregar las invitaciones, esa manía mía de hacer todo rápido sirve de algo. Aunque con Darien no nos veíamos a diario al menos una o dos veces estábamos juntos, llego el gran día de la presentación en la que había estado trabajando, fui hasta su casa y justo me encontré con Michiru que salía junto a Hotaru.

Hola- les dije con una gran sonrisa, dándoles a saber de mi presencia-

Hola Serena, justo estábamos de salida- me dijo Michiru muy apurada-

-me imagino, por eso venia, para ver si íbamos todos juntos- le dije animadamente-

-a donde- me pregunto desconcertada, eso me llamo la atención.

-Hoy Darien presenta su proyecto- le recordé – acaso no van a ir? – su cara me lo dijo todo.

- Sabes que no estamos de acuerdo con que trabaje ahí, así que no pensamos ir – guau cuanta frialdad, me daba pena por el- No me digas que iras. – Me pregunto como esperando que me uniera a ellos-

- La verdad si voy a ir, quiero apoyarlo, aunque no este de acuerdo con esto, el es a quien amo –ella me sonrió-

- muy bien, pásalo lindo y le mandas saludos de nuestra parte.- y así se fueron, bueno no me quedaba otra que ir a eso sola.

Tome un taxi nuevamente, ya pronto empezaría, cuando llegue vi como estaba llenos de vehículos por todos lados, la presentación seria en una auditorio del municipio, el mas grande en la ciudad, aquel lugar estaba atestado de gente. Me dirigí a la puerta y de pronto sentí una mano en mi pecho que me frenaba.

-Su pase por favor – un hombre que mediría casi 1.90 o 2 metros diría yo, con el pelo negro y bastantes canas, una gran panza, estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro.

-¿Qué pase? – mi ignorancia era grande, y el miro como no creyéndome.

- Señorita sin pase no puede pasar- pero este tipo me estaba tomando el pelo….

- Vera señor, yo no necesito pase porque soy la novia del Dr. Chiba – ja! Toma eso bravucón-

- Y eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado, sin pase no entra- este tipo lograba sacar lo peor de mi.

- Escuche un momento, llame al Dr. Chiba y dígale que Serena Tsukino esta aquí – dije casi a gritos, golpeando mis tacos fuertemente, como una nena si lo se, pero no hubo forma, la gente me miraba tildándome de escandalosa, y el maldito gordo no me dejo entrar, ni modo, no me perdería de mucho, no entiendo nada de estas cosas. Me di media vuelta y me fui.

Por la noche lo telefonee, pero me atendió Michiru diciéndome que aun no había regresado, le deje el recado como siempre, me tumbe a escuchar mi programa preferido, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, pero el cansancio acumulado me venció, caí rendida.

El despertador me estaba diciendo que me había quedado dormida vestida, lo apague, me fui directamente a ducharme, para arrancar el día. A la salida del trabajo pase por la casa de él, quería que me contara todo y saber como había resultado, pero solo estaba Haruka, me dijo que lo había visto temprano, pero como aun estaba dolido por la ausencia de ellos no les dirigió la palabra. Genial, pensé para mis adentros, la que me esperará a mi.

El día termino y yo no pude verlo ni hablarle, lo llame por la noche pero se negó atenderme, frustrada y dolida llame a Mina y vino rápidamente, fuimos a mi dormitorio, yo me senté en la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared mirando a través de la ventana, ella se sentó a mi lado, permanecimos un rato en silencio.

- No se que hacer, te juro amiga – le dije entre lagrimas.

- Mira amiga tu mas que nadie sabes que siempre te apoyo, y que el me cae muy bien, pero honestamente, tu padre tiene razón es poca cosa para ti, y tu no dejas de estar llorando siempre por el, una relaciona si no sirve- esas palabras que me había dicho Mina me cayeron como un balde de agua-

-¿Qué hago? – necesitaba urgente ayuda, alguien tenia que indicarme que debía hacer

- ya fuiste una vez, ahora deja que el venga, tu no tienes que estar persiguiéndolo siempre, eso es enfermizo- genial urra pensé para mi, ahora parezco una enfermiza obsesiva, no, no quería serlo, pero esto que no me hablara, que se negara me estaba matando.

La verdad las palabras de Mina no me ayudaron en nada, solo para darme cuenta que estaba sola y debía resolverlo yo misma.

Al día siguiente me reporte enferma, me fui al hospital, cuando llegue para variar se encontraba en una cirugía, pero esta vez no me iría a su casa, hoy no huiría.

Fui a la sala de médicos, ahí me puse a conversar con Andrew, un amigo de él, vio mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quise contarle nada de lo que me entristecía, así que hablamos de cosas sin importancia, el reloj se movía rápidamente, y a las 17:25 hs, el apareció con una gran sonrisa, venia bromeando con sus colegas y las enfermeras, me pare rápidamente pero observe como cambio su semblante, frunció el ceño y miro para otro lado, siguió caminando, eso me dejo en shock, que le pasaba, corrí junto a él y lo alcance en el pasillo, no me di cuenta que la puerta había quedado abierta.

-Darien espera- le dije tomándolo del brazo a la altura del codo y lo volteé para que me viera – que te sucede, no me vas hablar- en su cara solo había enojo y desprecio.

- Suéltame Serena, por favor, te he dicho muchas veces que no quería que vinieras a verme al trabajo- su tono de voz era notablemente de disgusto.

- Y que quieres que haga si no quieres responder mis llamados – le pregunte y ahí sucedió, mi voz se quebró y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

- Lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada – pero ya no podemos seguir juntos, no quiero saber de ti- en ese preciso momento sentí como mi corazón estallaba al igual que mis ojos, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, esto debía ser una pesadilla, si eso es – ahora vete por favor - ¿Qué? Me dije para mi

- Estas loco o que – fue lo que me salio – no puedes dejarme, nosotros vamos a comprometernos, yo, yo te amo Darien – las lagrimas me hacían mas torpe de lo que soy.

-Perdóname pero no puedo estar con alguien que no me apoya en mi carrera- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado, evitando ver mi sufrimiento.

-pero que estas diciendo – alguien le lleno la cabeza seguro- Sabes que yo siempre te apoye en todo, hasta te conseguí ese maldito puesto que rechazaste en la clínica, por este hospital de porquería – vocifere a gritos- como eres capaz de decirme eso justo a mi!.

-El domingo te necesitaba a mi lado Serena, y no estuviste, me fallaste me dejaste solo, todos festejaban el éxito con sus novias y con su familia y donde rayos estabas tu, me dejaste solo en el mejor momento de mi vida, eso me demostró que no me amas verdaderamente.

-No Darien, si fui a verte, yo – trate de explicarle- intente entrar pero no me lo permitieron.

-Deja de mentir por favor te lo suplico Serena – su tono de voz subió dos octavas- ya basta.

- Pero Darien en serio, no me dejaron entrar porque no tenia pase.

-Me hubieses hecho llamar, por favor no excusa – me dijo sin entenderme.

-pero te juro que intente, se lo pedí, no me dejo – dije vencida bajando la mirada – tienes que creerme.

-Lo siento Serena, pero vele el lado positivo, al menos no cometimos un error.

- No por favor – sentía como el cuerpo me templaba y las rodillas ya no me dejaban permanecer parada, pero luchaba- no me dejes te lo suplico, creeme, siempre te he apoyado.

-Se termino – se intento voltear, pero mis rodillas chocaron fuertemente contra el piso

-por favor, por favor te lo imploro, no me dejes – el punto máximo de humillación, lo alcancé yo en ese preciso momento-

-No hagas eso por favor, ponte de pie – vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban, y unos murmullos se escuchaban, de pronto Amy llegaba corriendo, arrodillándose junto a mi lado, tratando de hacerme levantar.

-Serena, por favor no vale la pena, no lo merece, levántate- me suplicaba mi amiga, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de él.

- Darien por favor, no me dejes – no dejaba de implorarle, pero el se volteo y se dirigió a la sala en donde cerro la puerta.

-Hay amiga, Andrew me llamo cuando escucho todo, por favor tienes que levantarte, seguro que luego se le pasa y se arreglan pero no debes rebajarte de esta forma, nadie merece una humillación así- pobre Amy, queriendo ayudarme pero yo no podía prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía, me levante de golpe me solté de su agarre y Salí corriendo de allí. Las personas, los autos, todo pasaba rápidamente, las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, escuchaba como me tocaban bocina, como la gente me gritaba cuando la chocaba pero anda me importaba, corrí hasta una cabina telefónica, saque los únicos 0.25 centavos que me quedaban y llame a casa, suplicando que mi madre atendiera, pero ella había salido y papa atendió. Yo no paraba de llorar y golpear en puño contra el vidrio.

-papa, por favor ven a buscarme- le suplicaba entre sollozos, apenas si podía hablar

-Hija donde estas – maldición la voz de preocupación de mi padre me puso peor.

-frente al supermercado de la calle 1-22-14 Jinan – sentía como mi padre colgó y los gritos que ahogaba en mi interior salieron – PORQUE DARIEN PORQUE, NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR, gritaba mientras golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas la cabina, de pronto un estallido de cristales, y sentí un liquido calido corriendo por mi mano, tenia todos los nudillos cortajeados, pero no sentía dolor, porque el del corazón era tan fuerte que nada me importaba.

Salí de la cabina ahora destrozada, y me senté en la orilla de la vereda, abrazando mis rodillas, esperando que mi padre viniera, preguntándome que había sucedido, porque, si íbamos a comprometernos, si el decía amarme, como una cosa tan pequeña puede causar tanto dolor, era posible morir por un corazón roto, ya pronto lo averiguaría, y ahora que haré, todos me vieron arrodillarme a sus pies suplicándole, no tendré cara para verlos, supongo que jamás volveré a pisar ese hospital, de pronto diviso la camionetita Asia Towner bordo vino, de papá, su cara de enojo, conduciendo locamente, estaba completamente sacado de sus casillas, desde adentro abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo subí, sin parar de llorar, pero a la vez sin decir palabra. Cuando habríamos hecho unas cuadras, vio mi mano ensangrentada, pero no pregunto que hice.

-¿Qué sucedió Serena? – me pregunto dulcemente pero sin cambiar la cara llena de furia que tenia.

-Darien corto conmigo papa- se podía llorar tanto por dios…

-Y por eso estas así- no entendía lo que me decía- siempre lo dije, ese era poca cosa para ti, será medico pero no tiene futuro trabajando a donorem, siendo de una familia de poco recursos – mi papa siempre había sido sincero, y frío, pero siempre tratando de alentarme- déjate de lamentar por favor – esas palabras me dolieron mas, se que él no lo soportaba, pero acaso no podía entender lo que me dolía, como estaba sufriendo, mama porque no estabas tu, si ella hubiese venido seria todo distinto.

Cuando llegamos a casa entre corriendo entre llantos, me encerré en mi dormitorio, comencé a tirar todo, rompió todos los posters que tenia en las paredes, tantos años de juntarlos y pegarlo, para que de esta forma descargara toda la impotencia que sentía. Se ve que cuando llegamos mi papa le contó a mama, porque ella apareció en mi dormitorio.

- Serena, Serena!- me gritaba tratando de frenarme, pero necesitaba descargarme, detrás pude escuchar a Mina y Rei también gritando, pero yo estaba cegada por el dolor, quería de alguna forma reflejar como me sentía por dentro, rota… de pronto comenzó arderme la mejilla, lleve mi mano hacia ella y vi a mi madre frente a mi, me había dado una bofetada, como era posible aquello – Hija por dios reacciona, ya basta.

-no puedo mama, no quiero vivir mas, ya no – caí pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente.

Esa noche las chicas se quedaron a dormir, querían asegurarse que no cometiera ninguna locura.

Al día siguiente no quise salir de la cama, mi madre me excuso en el trabajo, alegando que esta enferma, no sentía fuerzas, pero de todas formas estire mi brazo hasta la mesita de luz y tome el teléfono, marque a su casa, pero nadie contestaba; lo intente varias veces, sin obtener resultados, frustrada revolee el aparato. Mi madre al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido corrió hacia el cuarto, y me vio llorando, se sentó a mi lado abrazándome, tratando de consolarme.

-Hija por favor, no estés mas así, la vida sigue, ya veras- como podía decirme eso, si ella solo estuvo con papa, ella si tenia suerte, encontró a su príncipe en la primera oportunidad. Pero ¿y yo?, yo perdí el amor de mi vida

- no puedo mamá, siento que no tengo nada aquí – tocándome el pecho – me duele tanto este vacío, me duele ma – le dije abrazándola mas fuerte. Los parpados me pesaban de tanto llorar, y me quede dormida. Desperté para la cena, mi madre me la trajo, porque no quería levantarme ni comer, de esa forma me intentaba obligar.

Me senté en la cama y jugué con la comida, cuando vi la hora me percate que mi programa había comenzado, tome el control remoto del equipo de música y lo prendí, el tema de hoy "que has hecho por amor" genial, le habían dado la tecla, escuche los mensajes de los oyentes detenidamente, pero no me sentía identificada con ninguno, así que me levante y busque el teléfono, por suerte se había quebrado el casquillo pero estaba entero, marque a la emisora.

-estas en el aire – decía esa voz tan sensual del locutor.

-Hola Jedite, soy la Princesa de la Luna – ese era mi apodo, porque no quería que nadie supiera que era yo la que tantas veces llamaba.

-Wow….cuanto tiempo Princesa, como has estado – que tierno como si realmente le importara, pensé.

-acá, nuevamente, con el corazón roto, llamaba por el tema del día.

-cuéntanos Princesa que has hecho por amor – silencio…, esperaba que comenzara, tome fuerzas.

-me puse de rodillas, ante la persona que amo, y le suplique que no me abandone delante de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, tu que dices, alguien podrá superarme – se escucharon ruidos del otro lado de la línea, de pronto el conmutador de la radio exploto.

-Wow, princesa, creo que no, que nadie podrá ganarte, sabes siempre te escuchamos, tienes una hermosa voz y supongo que debes ser una hermosa mujer, y por eso creo que si un hombre permite que eso suceda es porque realmente no te amaba. Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, tienes que salir siempre con la frente en alto- sabias palabras dijo Jedite.

-de todas formas, lo hice, porque lo amo, y si de casualidad esta escuchando espero que me entienda. Adiós- Corte dejándolo con lo que pensara decirme en silencio.

-Por dios las líneas están explotando, escuchemos alguno de los mensajes

-Princesa, ven conmigo que te aseguro jamás deberás suplicarme nada, te daré todo – decía uno.

-como puede un hombre permitir eso es que acaso no tiene corazón- decía una chica enojada.

Y así los llamados continuaron, todos tratando de alentarme, que levante el animo, que encontrare a mi verdadero amor y demás cosas, pero nada podía reponer este dolor, nadie podría sentir realmente lo que a mi me estaba pasando.

Me acosté nuevamente y así pase la semana, llamando todas las noches a la radio, peleando con mi madre que insistía en que me levantara, al cuarto día de estar en cama, llego un telegrama, me habían despedido alegando "abandono de trabajo", no me importaba, para mi la vida había terminado aquella tarde en el hospital. Mis amigas habían venido cada día, hasta Diamante vino a visitarme, cuando se entero de lo sucedido, pero no atendí a nadie, no estaba ni de humor y mucho menos con ganas de escuchar "yo te lo dije" "pero si no te convenía" "es un idiota" "como pudiste hacer eso", para que, me preguntaba, si yo ya me decía todo sola.

Cuando llego el sábado, mi madre ya superada por mi depresión me levanto de la cama tirando desde el colchón, logro sacarme, hizo que me bañara y me arreglara, sin muchas ganas le obedecí, mi papa estaba sentado en el sillón, observándome mientras me hacia mi tradicional peinado. Mi mamá tomo su bolso y me arrastro con ella fuera de la casa, el sol de la tarde hizo que mis ojos me ardieran.

-eso es lo que obtienes por llorar tanto y vivir toda la semana a oscuras en tu cuarto- me decía regañándome.

-y a donde me llevas – le pregunte mientras me hacia subir a la camioneta.

-a terminar esto bien de una vez por todas- no entendí que quería decir, pero pronto empecé a darme cuenta a que se refería cuando reconocí el barrio de Darien.

- No mamá, por favor, no quiero verlo, no podré soportarle- comencé a llorar

-Calmate por favor hija, pero quiero que ese mal nacido me escuche con atención, y así podrás continuar.- llegamos, ya era tarde para correr, cuando estábamos bajando, vi a la pequeña Hotaru que corría hacia mi.

-Tía Serena – me gritaba dulcemente, mis ojos no paraban de producir lagrimas, y correspondí al tierno abrazo de la niña que quería como si realmente fuera mi sobrina de sangre, pero al escuchar el grito de la pequeña, su madre salio rápidamente hacia fuera, pude ver a Michiru que corría hacia mi, y me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lo siento tanto preciosa- me decía con verdadero dolor en su voz- es un estupido todo por ese maldito hospital – trataba de explicarme, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, me separe de su abrazo y Haruka apareció.

-Hola gatita- me decía como siempre- ¿Cómo estas?

-Que pregunta estupida que haces Haru, como crees que puede estar ese maldito de mi hermano, mira como al dejo- Michiru siempre defensora de pobres, me causo gracias- pero que falta de respeto, perdónennos, pasen por favor.

Entramos a la diminuta cocina, nos sentamos cada uno en una silla, solo había cinco, así que parecía una fiesta aquello.

-¿y Darien?- pregunto mi mamá yendo directamente al grano.

-donde mas podría estar- dijo molesta Michiru- en ese hospital de pocas pulgas.- odiaba realmente aquel lugar, al igual que yo. La pequeña no dejaba de observar mi mano vendada.

-Tía ¿Qué te paso?- me pregunto con tanta inocencia.

-Se tropezó y se corto con unos vidrios – dijo mi madre como si nada, pero Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas, y me miraron desaprobadamente.

El tiempo paso y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, ya los temas de conversación se habían acabado, y justo cuando nos decidimos a irnos, despedíamos a la familia, mientras la puerta se abría detrás de mi. Sentí como la brisa del exterior trajo su perfume y no pude contenerme, comencé a llorar en silencio, sin voltearme, todos clavaron la vista en él, entonces pude ver como la cara de mi mama se transformo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto el muy maldito haciéndose el pobrecito, y ahí me di cuenta, lloraba si, porque me dolía, pero era tanto el odio que estos días sembré, que tenia ganas de carme encima de él y molerlo a golpes, lamentablemente mi mama me gano, solo escuche el ruido de la bofetada, no tenia fuerzas para girarme.

-Te haces el santo todavía- mi madre lo rebajaba con la mirada- eres un pobre medico de cuarta, mi hija te dio todo, te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa y de nuestro corazón y esto le hiciste a mi hija – entonces ella me tomo de mi brazo vendando y me arrastro frente a el, poniéndonos cara a cara, y cuando levante la mirada, reconocí en aquellos azules, la tristeza y el dolor, al igual que los míos, solo que yo ya tenia los ojos muy chiquitos de lo hinchado que lo tenia de tanto llorar, y las ojeras estaban bien violetas a causa del insomnio que por culpa de aquel padecía.

-Serena- salio en un susurro de sus labios, y sentí asco al escucharlo.

-No quiero verte jamás cerca de mi hija te queda claro- se giro para ver al resto de la familia- lamento mucho todo esto, Uds. Se ve que son buena gente, pero la verdad, esto- mirándolo de arriba abajo- no merece acercarse a nosotros. Sean bienvenidos cuando quieran.

Y así mi madre me llevo con ella, subió a la mini van, y cuando yo estaba por subir recordé todas mis cosas que allí tenia, así que volví corriendo, cuando abrí la puerta, lo pude ver solo, en el sillón sentado, tomándose la cabeza, llorando, levanto la mirada y se acerco para tomarme en sus brazos, por un momento casi caigo, pero me había dado cuenta que realmente un hombre que permite que una mujer se humille como yo lo había hecho no merecía mi amor. Esquive sus brazos y corrí hacia su dormitorio, comencé a tomar todos mis CD, excepto el de Cristian Castro, no quería escuchar aquel tema que me hacia recordar tantas noches de pasión, metí todo en una bolsa, los peluches que le había regalado, los cambios de ropa que allí tenia para cuando me quedaba a dormir. Sin voltearme Salí de la casa. Esa fue la última vez que pisaría aquel lugar y que si dios estaba en mi lugar jamás lo vería de nuevo.

La verdad eso que hizo mi madre me ayudo mucho, sembré mucho odio en mi interior, hacia él, era mas fácil odiarlo que olvidarlo.


	2. Magica

Mágica

Las siguientes semanas recibía a mis amigas al igual que a Diamante, no estaba con todo el animo del mundo, pero al menos ellos me ayudaban a no pensar en él. Aun así, no me sentía del todo lista para salir a la calle, no buscaba trabajo, ni tampoco salía por las noches, a mi padre le dolía verme en ese estado, ya no lo aguantaba.

Octubre había llegado, y con el nuevamente aquel sueño que hacia tiempo no tenia y hoy apareció, haciéndome despertarme agitadamente. Vi la hora, eran las 4:15 de la madrugada, me fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche y así conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero cuando llegue mi papa estaba ahí.

-Hola piggy- papa siempre me dice así de cariño, porque dice que como tanto como una cerdita, así que me bautizo por la cerdita de los muppets- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-¿Tu que haces a esta hora en casa? – lo evadí

- Lo has olvidado princesa- me decía mientras se servia su té- hoy tengo franco – es verdad ya estaba perdida en los días que pasaban.- ¿y tú? – me volvió a preguntar.

- ese maldito sueño que tengo hace tiempo, me volvió a despertar.

-Puedes contarle a tu padre de que trata ese sueño – siempre preocupado, como lo amo, creo que es el único hombre en mi vida que jamás me ha defraudado.

-Si – tome asiento frente a el, con mi vaso de leche sostenido por ambas manos- Siempre es el mismo sueño, entro a un lugar oscuro, lleno de telas de araña, sucio, comienzo a ver todo tipo de monstruos, brujas, duendes, de todo, todos quieren agarrarme, y de pronto se hace como un camino, y entre medio de todos una luz se ilumina y….-me calle, me daba vergüenza aquello.

-¿y que hija? – me animo mi papa.

- y veo a un chico, que parte la tierra de lo lindo – listo lo dije y mis mejillas mas que rosadas estaban bordo, toda mi cara prendida fuego, confesarle aquel sueño a mi padre, genial.

-jajajaja – comenzó a reírse- y eso te hace despertar, pensé que era una pesadilla.

-pero lo es papa, no te burles – le hice puchero, era tan fácil divertirme con él- la desesperación de que me quieran agarrar, y después aquel chico que me sonríe dulcemente a mi! Y ahí me despierto angustiada y anhelando- finalmente le confesé.

-Y bueno hija si tanto se repite algo te estará queriendo decir no crees – me pregunto seriamente.

-quizás – le conteste- bueno mejor me voy a dormir, que descanses papa – le dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

Aquel día mi papá me dio en que pensar, pero aun así nada podía ayudarme para sacar fuerzas y poder salir de casa.

Los días iban pasando yo continuaba con mi rutina de aislamiento, mi único contacto con el exterior era mi programa preferido, y el día viernes, luego de darle unos consejos a una oyente el locutor finalmente ya no se aguanto.

Por favor Princesa de la Luna, necesitamos conocerte, que dices si te acercas a la radio – me invito amablemente.

-No, la verdad que no estoy de ánimos para salir a enfrentar el mundo aun- le dije.

-Hagamos una cosa –insistió él- te esperamos el Lunes que dices – me pregunto – quiere venir acompañarme como locutora invitada – volvió a insistir.

-El lunes estaré ahí – le prometí.

Así termine la conversación, el lunes conocería en persona al locutor pero jamás revelaría mi nombre.

La noche paso y ya era sábado 31 de octubre al mediodía, las chicas habían insistido durante toda la noche en que saliéramos pero seguía sin ánimos de salir, estábamos las cuatro en casa, terminando de almorzar cuando llego mi papá con una bolsa y una gran sonrisa.

-Toma, es para vos – me dijo mientras me entregaba la bolsa- y no quiero ninguna excusa – y espero a que yo abriera la bolsa así que lo hice.

-¿Qué es esto? – le dije viéndolo mientras sacaba un raro sombrero de bruja, digo raro porque era hecho con tul y tenia destellos de colores, junto a una varita mágica de color dorada y una gran capa negra.

-Esta noche en la disco de la calle 2-7-4 festejan noche de Halloween, tomen –dijo dándonos varias entradas- el dueño del lugar es el dueño de donde trabajo así que me regalos 4 entradas, no tienes excusa esta noche saldrás, ya estoy cansado de verte dar vueltas por la casa como un zombi – me dijo haciéndose el enojado pero con un destello de esperanza en su mirada, como podría negarme aquello.

-Ohh! Gracias Sr. Tsukino – grito Mina emocionada abrazándolo – hay dios nos vemos a las 23 como siempre chicas, debo ir alquilar o comprar algo para disfrazarme.

-Espera iré contigo –dijo Amy, cosa que nos sorprendió a todas y la quedamos mirando- que no me vean así – dijo tímidamente- me encanta disfrazarme – se confeso mi amiga.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo iremos – proclamo Rei- Pero yo me vestiré de Geisha.

-Pero Rei eso no asusta nada – Le reclamo Mina.

-Y que tiene, acaso algunos no se disfrazan de hadas, frutas y cosas así, la cuestión es ir con un disfraz- enfatizo mi amiga la pelinegra.

-Mina, Rei tiene toda la razón, lo importante es ir disfrazados.- concluyo Amy, y así las tres se lograron poner de acuerdo y se fueron a comprar sus trajes, yo me dedique a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos del almuerzo. Cuando termine me acerque a mi papa.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero la verdad es que te falto alguna careta de bruja o una nariz horrorosa, además de un vestido sucio o desgastado- le dije como poniendo excusas de que no podría disfrazarme.

-Sabes lo pensé – me respondió- pero cuando vi todo aquello, me dije: "no mi princesa será una brujita especial, porque será la bruja mas hermosa del lugar" – me decía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.- por eso no te compre ningún complemento- finalizo diciendo.

-Gracias papa –le dije mientras la abrazaba, luego me fui a mi dormitorio y recordé que tenia un vestido ajustado, negro, que era de encaje y con una enagua negra pero transparente, quizás papa tenia razón, la mayoría iría de bruja, pero yo tenia que ser una bruja Sexy, debía de una vez por toda poder continuar con mi vida.

El día paso rápido, las chicas habían llegado puntualmente, al final Amy, eligió un disfraz de momia, le venia de diez pues a ella no le gustaba bailar, Rei se alquilo un traje de ogra jajajaj le quedaba perfecto con su carácter y Mina, bueno ella estaba disfrazada de cleopatra y yo, de bruja sexy.

Entre que terminamos de arreglarnos todas ya eran las dos de la madrugada, y el taxi había llegado a recogernos. Llegamos a la disco y al presentar las entradas, nos abrieron la banda VIP.

Hay no puedo creerlo- gritaba Mina emocionada- Tendremos que regalarle algo al padre de Sere, la verdad es que es un genio, habernos conseguido estos pases.

Comenzamos a subir al lugar, por todos lados habían colocado tela de araña artificial, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban disfrazadas de brujas como lo había predecido, aunque todas o llevaban mascaras o las narices horribles de bruja, que asco, menos mal que papa no las compro, realmente no seria capaz de ponerme aquello.

Cuando llegamos finalmente al lugar, por supuesto las chicas fueron rápidamente a la barra, ya que allí los tragos eran sin cargo. Yo me pedí un Daiquiri de Frutilla pero bien cargado de Vodka, era mi preferido. Luego nos recargamos sobre la baranda que daba a la primera pista de abajo, para poder observar quienes habían llegado al lugar, y por su puesto si había algo para poder largar un anzuelo. Hoy, estábamos de pesca, pero era algo complicado, había, ogros, duendes, vampiros, zombis, momias, insectos gigantes, un momento, era como si estuviera viendo aquel sueño de nuevo.

-Chicas…-las llame asustada.

-Sere estas pálida- me decía Amy ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si estoy bien – las calme – pero….

-Hay dios Serena ya abre la boca de una buena vez – me insistió Rei.

-Chicas les juro, esto es mi sueño, todo es tal cual, los monstruos, el lugar lúgubre todo- y ahí me di media vuelta mientras me cercioraba que todo era como en mi sueño y cuando di una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, vi como la gente comenzaba a caminar, y entre este movimiento se iba formando lo que parecía un camino, los flash del lugar comenzaron a titilar, y una luz alumbro fijamente, y ahí estaba, tal y como en mi sueño, con un Jean ajustado, una remera blanca que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos que formaban aquel bello cuerpo, con unas zapatillas negras, y el pelo negro azabache, largo, por debajo de la cintura, atado con una coleta- Hay no dios mío.

-¿Qué sucede? – me preguntaba Mina, mientras todas seguían mi mirada, hasta llegar al punto en donde yo estaba viendo – por dios Serena, es un adonis aquel muchacho, dime que no era así el de tus sueños, porque si es así te mato – me decía emocionada.

-Es él – alcance a decir en un susurro.

-¿y que harás? – me animo Rei.

-No lo se, es….es demasiado perfecto como para que se fije en mi – les dije avergonzándome frente a ellas, mientras sentía la mirada clavada de aquel chico.

-Primero Serena, te diré que el ya te esta fijando en ti – me confirmaba Amy- y segundo, mira a todas las chicas en este lugar, míranos a nosotras, solo tu eres la que esta terriblemente sexy vestida, porque crees que no deja de mirarte – wow nunca había visto a mi amiga peliazul tan corajuda- así que vamos, ve hablar con él – me empujo y casi tropiezo como una tonta, me fui acercando a él, quien estaba rodeado de otros chicos todos disfrazados, y el me sonreía picaramente, mientras yo me acercaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima, parecía que me encontrara en una especie de trance. Hasta que finalmente llegue, me pare frente a él y nos mirábamos ambos, en silencio, mientras la música sonaba y mis amigas nos observaban.

-Disculpa puedes decirme tu nombre – le dije de forma atropellada.

-Con gusto bombón- hay dios encima de lindo es un tierno, pensé para mis adentros – mi nombre es Seiya. – me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y yo sentía que me derretía ante aquel gesto

-Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir, y me marche rápidamente, antes de que alguno se burlara de mi, tenia la vista concentrada en mis amigas, y vi como todas me hacían gestos, Amy daba vuelta con uno de sus dedos, como formando círculos, Mina tomándose de la peluca y haciendo como si tuviera calor y Rei, me agitaba las manos y cuando estaba llegando a ellas, las tres voltearon dándome la espalda sincronizadamente, y yo sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo, automáticamente, me voltee con la mano en alza para propinar una bofetada, pero quede petrificada al encontrarme con aquellos zafiros.

-espera Serena – Me dijo – no me diste oportunidad de nada – esperen un momento….

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – lo aborde enseguida.- yo no te lo he dicho.

-Me creerías si te digo, que hace tiempo vengo soñando contigo – dijo con un aire de misterio

-Genial – grite y voltee a ver a las chicas – muy graciosas eh, hacerme esto después de que paso tanto tiempo en salir – ellas voltearon a verme, pero sus rostros negaban todo, no podía estar pasando aquello.

-De que hablas bombón – me dijo – es verdad, por favor, siéntate un momento conmigo y te explicare todo – parecía ser sincero, y la verdad, además de Darien por supuesto, ningún chico así de guapo se había interesado en mi – por favor – me insistió de nuevo y acepte, ambos nos dirigimos hacia unos sillones de cuero blanco que había en un lugar apartado y medio oscuro, él respetuosamente se sentó frente a mi, del otro lado de la pequeña mesa que nos separaba, se cruzo de piernas, acomodando su largo cabello, deposito el trago en la mesa y pude ver que estábamos tomando lo mismo, eso me hizo sonreír, al menos ya teníamos algo en común. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus manos, mientras no me apartaba la vista, yo por mi parte, me senté delicadamente, acomodando la capa, que ya se me hacia molesta. Lo imite dejando mi trago en la mesita.

-Bueno aquí me tienes – le dije mientras mi rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse – ahora me puedes explicar como sabes mi nombre.

-Tu nombre, no es lo único que se bombón – me dijo sonriéndome, hay dios en serio podía ser tan lindo, pensaba nuevamente para mi.

-y que mas sabes de mi, sorpréndeme.

-Mira, hace meses que vengo soñando con esta noche, estabas vestida tal cual estas ahora, conversamos, nos conocimos, me contaste todo sobre ti, y luego me despertaba, sin saber como terminaba la noche – no podía ser cierto. No quería creerle así que le pregunte.

-Y que es lo que supuestamente te conté.

-Tu nombre es Serena Tsukino, tienes 21 años y naciste un 30 de junio – wow, era imposible – eres hija única, te recibiste hace poco de Diseñadora Gráfica, te despidieron en el mes de agosto, porque estabas en un pozo depresivo – ahora en su mirada se notaba tristeza y vi como cerraba sus puños como conteniendo coraje, pero no se porque – también se que fue porque tu estupido ex novio te dejo, te encanta el helado, y los chocolates, prefieres las tortas de fresas, como tu cóctel – me señalo – y por supuesto debajo de esa peluca negra hay un hermoso pelo rubio, tan brillante como el sol.

-No pude ser – mis ojos estaban cristalizados- de donde sacaste toda esa información, no es verdad – trate de negarme.

-Dime que me equivoque en algo, dime que te miento, pero no será así – ahora se inclino para quedar mas cerca de mi rostro – te lo juro bombón, ese sueño me ha estado atormentando, y desde que lo tuve por primera vez, jamás deje de venir a la disco esperando que aparecieras, y hoy cuando te vi recargada junto con tus amigas, no podía creerlo, le decía a mis amigos y me tildaron de loco, y cuando vieron que esa hermosa, y sensual brujita se acercaba a mi, ahí lograron creerme, y tu ¿me crees bomboncito? – me encantaba que me dijera así-

Agache la mirada – Si te creo - finalmente le dije, y entonces confesé – yo también hace meses que vengo soñando con esta noche, pero la verdad, jamás creí que estaba viendo ¿que? El futuro…-pregunte incrédula de lo que estaba diciendo, ya me parecía a Rei- no se todo esto es tan raro – entonces estiro sus brazos y tomo mis manos.

-Serena, juro que jamás en mi vida me había sucedido algo así, pero por ti estoy hoy aquí, y si te digo Te Amo, no te mentiría porque hace tanto tiempo que te conozco, y te siento, que quisiera que por siempre fueras mía – Que podía decirle después de aquello, nadie jamás en mi vida me había dicho algo así, yo apenas lo conocía y el ya decía amarme.

-Perdóname Seiya pero la verdad no se si esto…. – que si no teníamos nada pensé para mi- todo es demasiado, y aparte yo –baje mi mirada, los tristes recuerdos de dolor venían a mi- es que, he sufrido mucho y no creo – pero no me termino dejar de hablar.

-Por favor bombón, dame la oportunidad al menos de que me conozcas, soy conciente de lo que has sufrido, pero la verdad, te veo como a una cajita de cristal que con un solo roce podría romperse, y eso jamás te lo haría – como podía ser que aquel hombre, tan atractivo, dulce, sincero, podría interesarse en mi, algo debía tener, no puede ser perfecto ¿o no? De pronto el DJ comunico una tanda de lentos, comenzó a sonar una canción que me era conocida, se paro lentamente hasta situarse a mi lado y extendió su brazo, haciendo una reverencia.

-me haría el honor esta hermosa brujita de bailar conmigo- me pregunto galantemente, y escuche de pronto unos gritos conocidos, voltee a ver y ahí estaban las chicas, alentándome, haciéndome de hinchada, lo mire y le sonreí, acepte su mano, y cuando lo toque, algo sucedió, sentí como una energía llenaba mi cuerpo, mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente, lo sentía, si, mi corazón volvía a latir, solo por aquel mágico toque, me guió hasta la pista central del área VIP, me hizo girar en mi lugar y cuando termine la vuelta, con su mano libre me sujeto de la cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos parecieran unos, y comenzamos a bailar al compás de la música, mientras me susurraba la letra al oído.

_Te miro, me muero  
te observo, te quiero  
no hay que hablar, te siento  
y busco tus sueños  
Si te vas, se acaba  
se borra mi tiempo  
tus manos se mueven  
y yo me someto  
Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo  
tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas  
tienes mil razones para darte todo  
y hace una hora que yo te conozco  
A primera vista, te siento mía _

De pronto quita su mano de mi cintura y comienza acariciarme lentamente la mejilla, recorriéndola suavemente.

_a primera vista, que fantasía  
a primera vista te entrego todo  
a primera vista me siento solo sin ti._  
_El bar se hizo nuevo  
y el techo de cielo  
desde que llegaste  
mi vida cambiaste_

Recorre con su dedo pulgar mis labios, y yo cierro los ojos dejándome guiar por sus pasos y sus delicadas caricias.

Tu voz va, yo vuelo y no encuentro el suelo  
tus ojos me llegan y todo da vueltas  
tienes mil razones para darte todo  
y hace una hora que yo te conozco  
A primera vista, te siento mía  
a primera vista, que fantasía  
a primera vista te entrego todo  
a primera vista me siento solo sin ti.

Y así al terminar el susurro abro los ojos y aquellos zafiros hipnotizantes me guían, y despacio nos fundimos en un beso, dulce, mágico, sentía como comenzaba a faltarme el aire, acaso tanto tiempo paso…..no lo sabia, pero era como droga aquellos labios no podía dejar de sentirlos mío. Pero finalmente, ya nuestros pulmones gritaban por aire, así que rompimos muy despacio ese beso tan especial, el recargo su frente sobre la mía mientras otro lento comenzaba.

-Sabes bombón, ni en sueños podría sentir, esto que ahora siento – llevando mi mano hacia su pecho- él late solo para ti. – y deposita un pequeño beso sobre mis labios. – tus labios saben a fresa – me dijo mientras me sonreía y me tomaba desde el mentón, sosteniendo mi rostro, para que no se separará del suyo.

-eres muy dulce Seiya, en todos los aspectos, pero….tengo miedo – le dije

-A que bombón, ya te lo dije yo jamás te lastimaría- me aseguro.

- No es eso, no se porque pero te creo, tengo miedo a despertarme mañana y desear estar contigo – me confesé, si suena todo a locura, pero era la verdad.

El comenzó a reír- jajaja, hay bombón, que tierna eres, si mañana despiertas y quieres verme, solo levantas el teléfono y te juro que seria capaza de tele transportarme si pudiera – me dijo utilizando un tono gracioso- en serio lo digo, te daré mi numero, y solo tienes que llamarte, estaré esperando ansiosamente junto al teléfono, solo por ti.

No seguimos hablando, solo disfrutamos de los hermosos temas que el DJ pasaba, y bailamos bien pegados, sin querer separarnos, luego comenzó a sonar la música movida, nos separamos solo un poco, pero continuamos tomados de la mano, viéndonos a los ojos, perdiéndonos en los sabores de nuestros labios, hasta que por supuesto no podía faltar una interrupción.

-emmmm….ejem, ejem – se hizo notar Mina divertidamente- perdón la interrupción soy Mina Aino, mejor amiga de esta chica que por supuesto ya debe irse – Me aviso

-Seiya Kou, un gusto – le dijo dándole la mano.

-Bueno Seiya, lo siento pero debo llevármela – me tomo de la mano para tirar de ella pero hice fuerza para acercarme nuevamente a él

-espera, dame tu numero – le pedí, y el rápidamente me tomo de la mano y corrimos hasta la barra en donde pidió una lapicera, y detrás de un papel escribió su nombre y su teléfono.

-Ya sabes bombón, estaré esperándote – y me beso, pero este beso fue mas apasionado, cargado de algo, como explicarlo, siiii, explosivo, picante, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y no queríamos separarnos, pero Mina tiraba de mi, y nos fuimos corriendo, mientras yo volteaba para ver como el me seguí con la mirada, tan llena de luz, y se apoyaba sobre el barandal, para seguirme con la vista mientras salíamos de la disco, cuando llegamos a fuera y mientras Amy llamaba un taxi, un grito ahogado salio desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta, las chicas se me quedaron viendo y yo no podía mas que reír y saltar en el lugar, cuando subimos al coche me atacaron con preguntas, les conté toda esta locura, por supuesto Rei si me creía, en cambio Mina y Amy creían que el saco información de algún lado, pero yo se perfectamente, que el no miente pues sabia cosas que nadie mas.

La que vivía mas lejos era yo, así que fui la ultima en llegar a casa, abrí la puerta y vi a mi papa tomando un te, recién llegaba de trabajar, corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente

-gracias, gracias – le dije mientras unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-tan bien te fue hija- me pregunto dulcemente.

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias a ti – lo mire a los ojos y vi como el también recuperaba la alegría en aquellos.

-me alegro princesa, ahora vete a dormir que ya es demasiado tarde – lo bese en la mejilla y me fui a recostar, pero como podría dormir estaba súper emocionada, tome el papel en donde Seiya había anotado su teléfono, cuando lo voltee, quede helada

"Serena, hace tiempo esperaba por ti, no me hagas esperar demasiado", no podía creerlo pero si yo vi que solamente anoto el numero, entonces aquello era verdad hacia tiempo esperaba saber de mi, me debatí un rato conmigo misma, hasta que tome el teléfono y marque aquellos números, sonó solo una vez

-Hola Serena – me dijo entusiasmado – te tardaste

-¿cómo sabias que era yo? – imposible pensé para mi.

- porque yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ya son las 7:30 de la mañana tenemos que dormir, te puedo ver mañana – me pregunto apresurado – te invito a cenar.

Quise decirle que si inmediatamente pero recordé mi promesa – emm, mañana no puedo, tengo que ir a la radio, no me gusta romper las promesas – maldición justo tenia que haber aceptado para aquel día, protestaba en silencio.

-y que te parece si entonces te paso a buscar – también moría por verme, no podía creérmelo.

-bien sabes donde queda la emisora Luz de estrellas – le pregunte nerviosamente.

-si, por supuesto, estaré ahí ¿qué a las 00? – comencé a reír, sabia todo.

-perfecto – le asegure.

- bueno entonces allí te veré bombón, y también te escuchare, muero por escuchar esa voz tan sexy en la radio también – me sonroje completamente, que entupida me ponía con él – ya me quedo registrado tu teléfono, te llamare esta noche, que descanses mi brujita bombón.

- que descanses estrellita – le dije sensualmente.

-¿estrellita? – pregunto sorprendido.

- si porque llegaste para iluminar la oscuridad en la que estaba – me volví a sonrojar mientras me confesaba.

-tu me has hechizado a mi, besitos, por donde mas quieras – me dijo en una forma pícara.

Y así terminamos la conversación y yo quede totalmente rendida con el teléfono en la mano y aun sin desvestirme.

Al mediodía mama vino a despertarme, para que almorzara, me levante con una gran sonrisa a pesar de haber dormido solo cuatro horas, me bañe y me puse ropa de casa, comimos lasaña mi preferida, les conté emocionada la noche que pasamos y el chico que había conocido, a papa por supuesto mucho no le gusto, pero esta feliz de verme alegre, así que lo dejo pasar.

Por la tarde llame a Mina, para repetirle cada detalle de todo, ella estaba súper contenta por mi, tome el te con mis padres y después me fui a dormir una siesta, me despertó el ruido de mi teléfono, cuando conteste me senté de golpe al escucharlo.

-Hola bombón, que tal tu día – me pregunto, era él, ya me parecía siglos que no lo escuchaba.

-lento, ¿y el tuyo? – quise saber.

-Un infierno sin ti a mi lado – podría ser realmente mas dulce y romántico que esto, me estaba volviendo loca de verdad.

Hablamos por teléfono durante una hora, hasta que me llamaron a cenar, el al otro día trabajaba, así que no nos veríamos sino hasta la noche, si que seria un largo día.

Como era de esperarse, las chicas vinieron por la tarde, tomamos juntas el té mientras nos devorábamos una pay de limón que mi mama había hecho, después me despedí de ellas, le comente a mis padres que no cenaría, y que tenia que ir a la emisora, porque querían que hiciera de locutora, prometieron escucharme, que vergüenza.

Al final el colectivo tardo tanto que llegue a las 22:10, genial ya habían empezado, toque el timbre, me presente como la Princesa de la Luna y me abrieron rápidamente, al terminar de subir las escaleras que me llevarían al estudio en donde estaba el programa, el lugar estaba lleno de chicos, bien guapos, Mina querrá morirse cuando le cuente, pensé para mi. Cuando estuve frente a la cabina, le golpearon el vidrio a Jedite y este levanto la mirada y pude escuchar que estaba hablando al aire.

-Por dios, no podrán creerme, el sol salio de pronto en nuestra emisora, la luz de una hermosa joven nos alumbra, pasa por favor – me invito. – buenas noches, por favor dime que eres nuestra Princesa de la Luna – pregunto.

- Si soy yo – wow, no creí que mi voz pudiera ser tan sensual, me invito a tomar asiento y me hizo señas que me colocara los auriculares-

-Nunca nos dijiste que eras tan linda – me sonroje ante aquel comentario que Jedite hacía.

- porque no me considero linda – le asegure.

-gente les aseguro que si estuvieran aquí, estarían de acuerdo conmigo, bueno pero bienvenida nuevamente Princesa, te cuento, la consigna del día es "los besos" – yo revolee los ojos y se me escapo un suspiro- por lo visto estas pensando en alguno.

- Si la verdad que si, yo creo que no hay forma de poder describir un beso realmente, ninguno es igual y todos demuestran algo distinto – le comente.

- Y dime, sabemos que no estas bien en tu corazoncito pero como tendría un chico que besarte para que te volviera loca – epa! Si que fue al grano este, pero como podía describir el beso que tanto deseaba, cerré mis ojos recordando cual de todos los besos que Seiya me dio me habían gustado mas, entonces vi el cartel salvador, tanda musical- bueno princesa, tendremos que esperar tu respuesta después de estos temas – el cartel de en el aire se apago, entonces Jedite, se acerco a mi y beso mi mano – un gusto en serio conocerte finalmente, aunque eres joven no – quiso saber.

-si jajajaja – me reía nerviosamente – tengo 21 años – le conté.

-y dime Princesa sabremos tu nombre hoy.

-No jajajaja, no quiero que se sepa, en serio, te pediré que no insistan – le pedí amablemente mientras tomaba un poco del café que la producción había traído. Conversamos de diversos temas sin importancia hasta que nos informaron que estábamos en el aire, entonces tome valor y cuando estaba a punto de dar mi respuesta Jedite me interrumpió.

-un momento, un momento – dijo levantando la mano como un agente de transito – Princesa hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros – quiso saber, pero yo lo mire y mire a la producción todos me veían intrigados.

-emmmm, - me puse a pensar – no, ¿por qué? – de que iba todo esto me pregunte a mi misma.

-¿estas segura? – Volvió a insistir, y yo asegure con la cabeza – tenemos un mensaje que nos han dejado y déjame decirte que ya quisiera estar en su lugar. – de que hablaba Jedite, yo no entendía nada aun - ¿quieres escuchar el mensaje? – me pregunto picaramente.

- Por supuesto le asegure – y ahí me arrepentí de haber sido desafiante.

"Buenas noches, llamo por la consigna de hoy – hay no esa voz, esa voz, no puede ser, decía para mis adentros – yo creo que es verdad hay una gran variedad y sensaciones en cada beso, pero ninguno y les aseguro, ninguno podría asemejarse a la suavidad, el placer, y el embriagante sabor que se siente al rozar simplemente los dulces y calidos labios de la Princesa de la Luna, juro que sus besos son adictivos y ya siento perder la cabeza por no haber probado de mi droga el día de hoy, te lo dije bombón, TE AMO" –colgó, y así como termino el mensaje yo sentí como mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho de lo rápido que latía, y mi cara hervía de la vergüenza que sentía, nadie dejaba de verme

- Por favor te suplico Princesa, cuéntanos que significa ese mensaje, nos morimos por la intriga – insistió Jedite.

-Bueno, este…-maldición como explicar, no me quedaba otra, hay Seiya…- El es estrellita – dije sonriéndome mientras entrelazaba mis manos – es alguien que conocí este sábado, en la disco, y quieren saber la verdad – todos asintieron al unísono – yo también me volví adicta a sus besos, no se si es muy pronto para enamorarme de alguien o no, pero lo que si se es que pienso disfrutar de cada segundo de mi vida, que me permita estar a su lado, porque nunca jamás imagine que podría existir alguien tan dulce, romántico y caballero como él. Quien en solo una noche me pudo demostrar que se puede amar con locura con tan solo estar un minuto con esa persona. Que un corazón roto por un desamor puede volver a unirse y latir más fuerte que nunca en tan solo segundos. – listo frente a miles o quizás millones de oyentes le confesé a Seiya lo que me hace sentir, a dos días de conocerlo espero no se molestara.

-Wow!, la profundidad, y el sentimiento de tus palabras me dicen que encontraste el amor, es asi – me pregunto como queriendo sacarme mas –

- Si es asi – le aseguré.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado al final de nuestro programa, creo que la consigna del día termino siendo "como sanar un corazón roto", y aquí como siempre nuestra querida Princesa de la Luna, nos ha revelado el secreto, mis queridos oyentes ya lo saben, solo cierren sus ojos y abran su corazón para que el amor pueda entrar. Hasta mañana

Así con esa hermosa despedida Jedite dio por terminado el programa, todos me felicitaron y me ofrecieron repetir esto, pero pagándome, me encanto la idea, trabajar en la radio, dar consejos y elegir la mejor música romántica, no tenia nada que ver con lo que había estudiado pero era algo que me apasionaba de verdad, así que acepte y me informaron que trabajaría junto a Jedite a partir del siguiente lunes.

Luego de despedirme de todos, baje rápidamente las escaleras, corrí hacia las puertas y si, ahí estaba como un adonis realmente, recargado sobre su auto, un Hiundai Elantra, color rojo intenso, con los cristales negros, tenia un Jean negro, ajustadito tipo cow boy, una camisa con las mangas arremangadas color blanca y una corbata desalineada de seda negra, haciendo girar las llaves en su mano, cuando levanto la vista y sus zafiros chocaron con los míos, ambos corrimos, chocando nuestros cuerpos y juntando nuestros labios en un desesperado y apasionado beso, el me había tomado de la cintura rodeándola completamente con ambas manos y yo tomándolo desde el cuello mientras con mis dedos jugaba con su pelo, la falta de aire en nuestro pulmones hizo que rompiéramos aquello, reposo su frente con la mía y sin abrir los ojos me dijo.

- Bombón, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo escuchar todo lo que sientes por mi, no se si esto dure por siempre, o solo un instante, pero quiero vivir intensamente a tu lado todo el tiempo que dios y la vida me permita, te amo mi dulce bombón.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque lo termine ahí?, porque la vida continua, y nunca nadie sabe como puede seguir.

No olviden dejar su Reviews! besitosssss


End file.
